The prior art articles of this type have different means for fixing the informative layer to different foundations, such as by inserting the photograph or the painting between transparent glass and the upper surface of the foundation, the transparent glass being held to the interior side of a square frame or by sealing the four corners of the photograph or the painting mounted on the foundation without securing or decorating the circumferential edge of the photograph or the painting itself. Moreover, it was not easy for the customer in general to freely produce the article of this type by simply changing the design according to his own taste.